The present disclosure relates to an impeller for a pump and a pump including it.
A centrifugal pump is used as a pump for conveying sewage and the like in some case. The centrifugal pump includes an impeller and a casing as essential components. The applicants of the present application developed a non-clogging type impeller as an impeller which involves less choke even upon suction of sewage including solid matter, such as contaminants, and disclosed it in US2005/013688.